


Moony-Ache

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus always gets sore the day before the full moon; 4<sup>th</sup>/5<sup>th</sup> year<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moony-Ache

            “Sirius…” Remus’ voice, pitched high with discomfort, cut through the pre-dawn air. The sound of it awoke  Sirius from his dreams, and he immediately jumped out of his bed, running over to Remus’.

“Remus, you alright?” Sirius tossed hair out of his eyes, gazing down at Remus. His face was white and sweaty, and his lips were pressed together in a thin line from the pain.

“Day before…my back…”

“Shh. Roll over.” Gingerly Sirius climbed his way up onto Remus’ bed as the young man rolled over, moaning with every movement. Sirius winced: he hated to hear Remus in pain. And of course, he had to hear it much too often for his liking. “Did you take the medicine Pomfrey gave you?”

Now settled on his stomach, face buried in a pillow, Remus nodded slightly. Sirius brushed at the short hairs on the back of Remus’ neck, in a vain attempt to comfort him. “Not helping.”

“Okay. It’s alright. Where does it hurt?” Sirius slung a leg over Remus’ hips, being careful not to jostle him as he did so. His hands hovered over Remus’ back, ready to go to work the instant the young werewolf said the word.

“Everywhere.”

Sirius’ breath hitched, tears in his eyes. That wasn’t the word he was looking for. He swallowed for a moment, forcing himself to breathe steady, so his voice wouldn’t give away how he was feeling. He needed to comfort Remus right now, not the other way around. “Alright, love, it’s alright. I’m gonna help.”

A muffled noise came from the pillow, and it took Sirius a moment to realize that Remus was crying. For a moment, he froze, scared and at a loss of what to do. He didn’t know any healing spells for this: just things that would close up cuts and stop the bleeding. He didn’t even know what was wrong, in specific. All he knew was that every month, day before full, Remus' back hurt. And that this time was worse than most. Why, he didn't know, and he figured Remus didn't either.

“Remus…I…” Impulsively Sirius bent down and started peppering kisses across Remus’ shoulders: light, fluttery caresses. He slid his hands gently down Remus arms, which were flush at his sides. Gradually, the sobbing decreased. Sirius made his way up to Remus’ neck and nuzzled gently at the short hairs there, kissing and kissing, as if it would take away Remus’ pain.

Eventually the sobbing stopped altogether, and all Sirius could hear was the sound of Remus’ ragged breathing. “Do you want me to rub your back?”

A pause, then a muffled, “Please.”

Sirius pulled himself upright, fumbling for his wand that he had shoved in his pajama pocket. Carefully he cast a small heating charm on Remus’ back, concentrating his hardest to make sure he didn’t overdo it. Remus visibly relaxed beneath him as soon as the charm took affect, and a strangled sigh reached Sirius’ ears.

“Better?”

“A little.”

Sirius set to work, running his hands up and down Remus’ back, applying as gentle pressure as he could. Slowly but surely Remus’ breathing evened out, his muscles lost their tension, his tendons grew less taut. Sirius lost track of time, and it wasn’t until he heard James stumble out of bed and to the loo for his morning bathroom run that he realized over an hour must have passed. His fingers and hands began to ache, but still he continued, rubbing careful lines and circles along Remus’ shoulders, back, waist, arse, thighs, arms…he covered every inch of Remus, just trying to make the pain abate.

When James returned from the loo and settled back down into bed, Sirius leaned down and listened carefully, hands stilling on Remus’ back. He was asleep - even snoring softly. Sirius breathed a shaky sigh of relief. He rolled off Remus’ back and settled on the bed next to him, gently pulling Remus into his chest until their bodies interlocked. His relieved smile was overrun by tears, and Sirius lay there for a long time, face buried in Remus’ neck, silent tears tracking slowly down his face.


End file.
